Pokemon Zombie
by Primeymape
Summary: ZOMBIE WORLD. now with pokeymanz


"This is Carla Ramirez with Sinnoh 34 News. The mass outbreak of what appear to be zombies has overrun much of Johto and seems to be spreading into Kanto. We can only hope that we here in Sinnoh will be safe from the massive outb-" A crash is heard as a window breaks and the living corpse of the recently dead smashes its way into the building. It scrambles and latches onto the neck of the first person it sees, which unfortunately, is Carla, broadcasting live for the world to see.

**One Year Later**

"All right guys. This is it. A wave of them is going to come over the crest of that hill in the next few minutes. Flying types take to the air in 30 seconds." The older teenage male trainer ordered into the com-link in his ear. He was of average height with wild hair, reminiscent of a Primeape's. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to gaze forever. 30 seconds passed and the flying types lifted off into the air. His own Aerodactyl, Dhalion, leading the pack. "This is Marshall. Can somebody tell me where this wave of zombies is?" he barked into the com-link.

"This is Kipz, reporting in. We're absolutely certain that they are gonna pass over the crest of that hill in 10 seconds." Said a male voice, slightly metallic, through the earpiece

"This is Refuse, reporting in. My Pokémon have informed me that another wave is coming from the east of the compound and will be here slightly two minutes after the first approaching wave." Piped up a small, quiet voice.

"Shit! Alright hold on!" yelled Marshall as he reached out with his mind to his trusted Alakazam, Ilya. ***I hope you got some energy left in you… We got another wave coming in from the east. I want the first wave wiped out in under one minute thirty seconds. Got it?***

**_*Yes Master.* was the only reply._**

****"It would appear that the second wave is bigger, Marshall. What are your plans?" Refuse asked.

"I don't know! You're the tactical magician here man. The best I can think of is to get the rest of the Pokémon out there as soon as possible." Marshall answered.

"This is Kipz. I'm gonna go ahead and head out to the second wave and see if I can hinder them a little bit."

"Alright Kipz." Replied Marshall. "Report in with the results. In the meantime," he spoke, "Let's finish up this attack"

At once you could hear several hands typing attacks with handheld communiqué to their Pokémon, transmitting through to visors placed over the Pokémon's eyes displaying attacks to be used. Two seconds later at the far end of the hill bolts of lightning, tongues of flame, great shaking earthquakes, huge waves of water, pulses of darkness, chilly ghostly emanations, and many more attacks could be seen firing off, giving great swathes of color to the clouds above.

Not 30 seconds later the battle was finished. "Alright everyone, call your Pokémon back. We have a second battle to win." Marshall ordered, noticing how close the horde of zombies was getting to the wall enclosing the Compound. "This is gunna be a tight one guys. Those trenches we dug are gunna come in handy reeeeal soon."

As the Pokémon retreated from the top of the hill converging around the east gate of the Compound, the zombie horde shuffled closer. Seemingly all at once the waves of grunts, moans, and eerie struck the ears of the trainer positioned at the top of the observation tower of the Compound. He spoke to Ilya with his mind once more, *** I ain't got time for typing, inform them all that they're gunna have to have their wits about them and take this battle for themselves.***

There was no reply as the Alakazam instantly sent word to the 50 or so other Pokémon at once. Marshall could hear its voice loud in his head as it boomed out his orders psychically. All at once every Pokémon on the field released their most powerful attacks. Marshall could see Ilya down there ripping zombies apart to the molecule, and his tiny Primeape, Cale, rapidly punching through the heads of various zombies, tearing the brain matter from their skulls with his fists. He noticed the other trainers of the Compounds Pokémon as well. He saw many of them taking out great clumps of the zombies with various attacks. In the entire jumble he could really only make out the shapes of the larger Pokémon. He noticed a Charizard tearing a zombie in half with its claws while incinerating another instantly with a blast of flame from its maw. The Charizard was Hell's own Flamez. A rough and tumble brawler if Marshall had ever seen one. Marshall also saw a Blaziken making great leaps into the sky, coming down creating giant blasts of fire incinerating many zombies on impact. That was Kipz prized Pokémon, able to communicate telepathically with his beloved Pokémon, endearingly named Fawkes. Marshall noted that the battle was already almost over when a quick bit of chatter in his earpiece interrupted Marshall's observations.

"Kipz here. I've rounded up the last of the zombies in a containment unit. Do you want to keep any of them Lizzy?"


End file.
